The present invention relates to new intelligent electrical current switching devices and more particularly, to microchip controlled electrical current switching devices. The invention further relates, in one embodiment, to intelligent batteries having embedded therein a microchip for use with a variety of electrical devices to add heretofore unknown functionality to existing electrical devices. The invention also relates, according to another embodiment, to intelligent hand-held electronic devices, and in a preferred embodiment to hand-held light sources, and more particularly, to flashlights. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the invention relates to intelligent hand-held flashlights having microchip controlled switches wherein said switches can be programmed to perform a variety of functions including, for example, turning the flashlight off after a pre-determined time interval, blinking, or dimming, etc. According to a still further embodiment, the invention relates to low current switches controlled by microchips of the present invention for use in building lighting systems.
In conventional flashlights, manually-operated mechanical switches function to turn the flashlight xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coff.xe2x80x9d When turned xe2x80x9con,xe2x80x9d battery power is applied through the closed switch to a light bulb, the amount of power then consumed depends on how long the switch is closed. In the typical flashlight, the effective life of the battery is only a few hours at most. Should the operator, after using the flashlight to find his/her way in the dark or for any other purpose, then fail to turn it off, the batteries will, in a very short time, become exhausted. Should the flashlight be left in a turned-on and exhausted condition for a prolonged period, the batteries may then leak and exude corrosive electrolyte that is damaging to the contact which engages the battery terminal as well as the casing of the flashlight.
When the flashlight is designed for use by a young child the likelihood is greater that the flashlight will be mishandled, because a young child is prone to be careless and forgets to turn the flashlight xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d after it has served its purpose. Because of this, a flashlight may be left xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d for days, if not weeks, and as a result of internal corrosion may no longer be in working order when the exhausted batteries are replaced.
Flashlights designed for young children are sometimes in a lantern format, with a casing made of strong plastic material that is virtually unbreakable, the light bulb being mounted within a reflector at the front end of the casing and being covered by a lens from which a light beam is projected. A U-shaped handle is attached to the upper end of the casing, with mechanical on-off slide switch being mounted on the handle, so that a child grasping the handle can readily manipulate the slide actuator with his/her thumb.
With a switch of this type on top of a flashlight handle, when the slide actuator is pushed forward by the thumb, the switch xe2x80x9cmechanicallyxe2x80x9d closes the circuit and the flashlight is turned xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and remains xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d until the slide actuator is pulled back to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position and the circuit is opened. It is this type of switch in the hands of a child that is most likely to be inadvertently left xe2x80x9con.xe2x80x9d
To avoid this problem, many flashlights include, in addition to a slide switch, a push button switch which keeps the flashlight turned on only when finger pressure is applied to the push button. It is difficult for a young child who wishes, say to illuminate a dark corner in the basement of his home for about 30 seconds, to keep a push button depressed for this period. It is therefore more likely that the child will actuate the slide switch to its permanently-on position, for this requires only a monetary finger motion.
It is known to provide a flashlight with a delayed action switch which automatically turns off after a pre-determined interval. The Mallory U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,282 discloses a flashlight that is automatically turned off by a delayed action mechanical switch assembly that includes a compression spring housed in a bellows having a leaky valve, so that when a switch is turned on manually, this action serves to mechanically compress the bellows which after a pre-determined interval acts to turn off the switch.
A similar delayed action is obtained in a flashlight for children marketed by Playskool Company, this delayed action being realized by a resistance-capacitance timing network which applies a bias to a solid-state transistor switch after 30 seconds or so to cut off the transistor and shut off the flashlight. Also included in the prior art, is a flashlight previously sold by Fisher-Price using an electronic timing circuit to simply turn off the flashlight after about 20 minutes.
It is also known, e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,147, to provide a mechanical switch assembly for a flashlight which includes a suction cup as a delayed action element whereby the flashlight, when momentarily actuated by an operator, functions to connect a battery power supply to a light bulb, and which maintains this connection for a pre-determined interval determined by the memory characteristics of the suction cup, after which the connection is automatically broken.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,538 discloses a flashlight having the usual components of a battery, and on-off mechanical switch, a bulb, and a hand-held housing, to which there is added a timing means and a circuit-breaking means responsive to the timing means for cutting off the flow of current to the bulb, which further has a by-pass means, preferably child-proof, to direct electric current to the light bulb regardless of the state of the timing means. The patent also provides for the operation of the device may be further enhanced by making the by-pass means a mechanical switch connected so as to leave it in series with the mechanical on-off switch. Furthermore, the patent discloses a lock or other xe2x80x9cchild-proofingxe2x80x9d mechanism may be provided to ensure that the by-pass is disabled when the flashlight is switched off.
Most conventional flashlights, like those described above, are actuated by mechanical push or slide button-type switches requiring, of course, mechanical implementation by an operator. Over time, the switch suffers xe2x80x9cwear and tearxe2x80x9d which impairs operation of the flashlight as a result of, for example, repeated activations by the operator and/or due to the fact that the switch has been left xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d for a prolonged period of time. In addition, such mechanical switches are vulnerable to the effects of corrosion and oxidation and can cause said switches to deteriorate and to become non-functioning. In addition, these prior art devices having these mechanical switches are generally xe2x80x9cdumb,xe2x80x9d i.e. they do not provide the user with convenient, reliable, and affordable functionalities which today""s consumers now demand and expect.
The prior art switches typically provide two basic functions in prior art flashlights. First, the mechanical switches act as actual conductors for completing power circuits and providing current during operation of the devices. Depending upon the type of bulb and wiring employed, the intensity of electrical current which must be conducted by the switch is generally quite high leading to, after prolonged use, failure. Second, these mechanical switches must function as an interface between the device and its operator, i.e. the man-machine-interface (xe2x80x9cMMIxe2x80x9d) and necessarily requires repeated mechanical activations of the switch which over time mechanically deteriorate.
Also, currently the electrical switches used in buildings/houses for control of lighting systems are of the conventional type of switches which must conduct, i.e. close the circuit, upon command, thus also providing the MMI. These prior art switches suffer from the same disadvantages as the switches described above in relation to portable electronic devices, like flashlights. Moreover, the switches are relatively dumb in most cases and do not provide the user with a variety of functions, e.g. but not limited to timing means to enable a user, for example, a shop owner or home owner to designate a predetermined shut off or turn on point in time.
There is a need for inexpensive, reliable, and simple intelligent electronic devices which provide increased functionality and energy conservation.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a microchip controlled switch to manage both the current conducting functions and the MMI functions in an electronic device, such as a flashlight, on a low current basis i.e. without the MMI device having to conduct or switch high current. According to one aspect of the invention, the MMI functions are controlled by very low current signals, using touch pads, or carbon coated membrane type switches. These low current signal switches of the present invention can be smaller, more reliable, less costly, easier to seal and less vulnerable to the effects of corrosion and oxidation. Moreover, since the switch is a solid state component, it is, according to the present invention, possible to control the functions of the device in an intelligent manner by the same microchip which provides the MMI functions. Thus, by practicing the teachings of the present invention, more reliable, intelligent, and efficient electrical devices can be obtained which are cheaper and easier to manufacture than prior art devices.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a microchip which can be embedded in a battery that will lend intelligence to the battery and thus, the device it is inserted into, so that many functions, including but not limited to, delayed switching, dimming, automatic shut off, and intermittent activation may be inexpensively realized in an existing (nonintelligent) product, for example a prior art flashlight.
According to a further embodiment, the invention provides a power saving microchip which, when operatively associated with an electronic device, will adjust the average electric current through a current switch, provide an on and off sequence which, for example, but not limited to, in the case of a flashlight, can be determined by an operator and may represent either a flash code sequence or a simple on/off oscillation, provide an indication of battery strength, and/or provide a gradual oscillating current flow to lengthen the life of the operating switch and the power source.
According to one embodiment of the invention, an intelligent flashlight, having a microchip controlled switch is provided comprising a microchip for controlling the on/off function and at least one other function of the flashlight. According to a further embodiment of the invention, an intelligent flashlight having a microchip controlled switch is provided comprising an input means for sending activating/deactivating signals to the microchip, and a microchip for controlling the on/off function and at least one other function of the flashlight. According to a further embodiment of the invention, there is provided an intelligent flashlight having a microchip controlled switch comprising an input means for selecting one function of the flashlight, a microchip for controlling at least the on/off function and one other function of the flashlight, wherein the microchip control circuit may further comprise a control-reset means, a clock means, a current switch, and/or any one or combination of the same.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a battery for use with an electrical device comprising a microchip embedded in the battery. According to still a further embodiment of the invention, a battery for use with an electronic device is provided comprising a microchip embedded in the battery wherein said microchip is adapted such that an input means external to the microchip can select the on/off function and at least one other function of the electronic device.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an intelligent battery for use with an electronic device, the battery having positive and negative terminal ends and comprising a microchip embedded in the battery, preferably in the positive terminal end, for controlling on/off functions and at least one other function of the electronic device.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a portable microchip device for use in serial connection with a power source, e.g. an exhaustible power source, and an electronic device powered by said source wherein said electronic device has an input means for activating and deactivating said power source, and said microchip comprising a means for controlling the on/off function and at least one other function of the electronic device upon receipt of a signal from said input means through said power source.
According to a still further embodiment of the invention, there is provided a microchip adapted to control lighting in buildings. According to this embodiment, the normal switch on the wall that currently functions as both a power-switch, i.e. conduction of electricity, and MMI can be eliminated, thus eliminating the normal high voltage and high current dangerous wiring to the switch and from the switch to the load or light. Utilizing the present invention, these switches can be replaced with connecting means suitable for low current DC requirements.
According to another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a battery comprising an energy storage section, a processor, e.g. a microchip and first and second terminal ends. The first terminal end being connected to the energy storage section, the second terminal end being connected to the processor, and the processor being connected to the second terminal end and the energy storage section. The processor controls the connection of the second terminal end to the energy storage section.
According to another embodiment, the present invention provides an electronic apparatus which includes an electrical device, comprising a power supply, an activating/deactivating means, and a processor. The activating/deactivating means is connected to the processor and the processor is connected to the power supply. The processor controls the on/off function of the device and at least one other function of the device in response to signals received from the activation/deactivation means.
The present invention, according to a still further embodiment, provides a flashlight comprising a light source, an energy storage means, a switch means, and a processor means. The switch means being in communication with the processor means and the processor means being in communication with the energy storage means which is ultimately in communication with the light source. The processor controls the activation/deactivation of the light source and, in some embodiments, further functions of the flashlight, in response to signals received from the switch means.
While the present invention is primarily described in this application with respect to either a flashlight or a battery therefore, the embodiments discussed herein should not be considered limitative of the invention, and many other variations of the use of the intelligent devices of the present invention will be obvious to one of ordinary skill in the art.